Our Dearest Son
by TheGirlWhoThinksSheCanWrite
Summary: This is a story about David and Rachel Pot and infertility problems. All they want is a baby but its not looking too good for the young couple. What will happen when Rachel discovers that she has a fertility disorder that may mean that she will never be a mother?
1. Endometriosis

It was early autumn of 1977 and Rachel Pot sat on an examining chair at a fertility clinic. She held her head low and bit her trembling lip hard, trying to hold back her emotions the best she could. Her reproductive endocrinologist had just Informed her moments before that she had a disorder called Endometriosis.. Endometriosis is a female health disorder that occurs when cells from the lining of the womb grow in other areas of the body. It can lead to pain, irregular bleeding, and problems getting pregnant... Her husband David was there with her. He stood next to her with a small frown on his face but stayed quiet. He rubbed her back gently, keeping one hand on her shoulder.

"S-so.. does this mean that I can't have a baby?" The woman asked in a small, soft voice and glanced up at the doctor again. Her eyes were all teary and inky looking, as she was on the verge of crying.

"No, not necessarily Mrs. Pot." He said and looked back at her again. "You might need surgery to try to correct the endometriosis." Her specialist explained to her before looked back at her charts again. "But for now, I'm just going to prescribe some medicine for you to take to try to treat it. It should help you and you may not need the surgery after all." He told her, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.

She let out a deep sigh before closing her eyes tightly. She was studying to become a nurse herself and had heard about this disorder. She knew that she would most likely never be a mother now.. Rachel bit her lip again and tried to hold back a sob but was unable to do so. She gripped her gown and started to cry out, lowering her head again. David's small frown quickly grew and he moved so he was standing in front of her.

"Oh luv." he said softly and gently worked his hands into hers and held then close to his chest. He kneeled slightly so he was eye level with his wife. "Please don't cry.. Everything is going to be okay." He said quietly trying to comfort her the best he knew how. He offered her a dove-like smile before he moved one of his hands to her face. He carefully cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes before gently pushing a strand of stray hair back behind her ear.

She looked back up at him again before she put her arms around him and just clung to him tightly. He sighed gently and hugged her close to him, tenderly petting her head, trying to calm her still. He was upset too but he knew he had to be strong for her. He closed his eyes and stood there with her for a bit before he slightly pulled back and kissed her cheek. "Come on dear." He said softly and took her hands in his again and held them against himself once more. "Let's get you changed back into your clothes so we can go home."

She kept his eyes focused on the floor but gave a small, slow nod. "Okay.." She practically whispered. David held onto her hands still and helped her down from the chair. She stumbled ever so slightly as she stood up. She shifted a little and made sure her gown was closed before she turned to get her things.

The young woman gathered up her clothes before she stepped into the bathroom to change. David sighed softly as he stood there and waited for her. He closed his eyes tightly and began to rub his own head now. He knew that she felt awful but he also knew it wasn't her fault. They had gotten married about two years prior and since then had been trying to get pregnant. Rachel had had a few instances when she thought that it had finally happened but her period would never fail to start but just before she would take an at home pregnancy test.

"Mr. Pot." The doctor said, getting David to look at him. He rose on of his thick eyebrows slightly to let him know he was listening. "I've marked some days on this calendar for you and Rachel." He said. "They will most likely be the days that she will be ovulating." He said and handing him few pages that had been copied from a proper calendar. "These days are her most likely chances of becoming pregnant." He explained as David looked at the circled dates.

"Alright." he said softly and looked back at him again once he was done looking at the calendar. "Thank you." He said and lowered his hand back to his side, keeping a firm hold on the sheets of paper. Soon, Rachel returned to them. She was fully dressed now and picked up her purse, placing the strap over her shoulder. She looked at her doctor and quietly thanked him before taking David's hand and held onto it tightly. He held hers too before they said their goodbyes. The young man led the broken up girl out of the office and to their car, showing her the papers the doctor had given him on their way there.

He carefully helped her inside and closed the door before he glanced at the printed calendar and sighed softly. He tilted his head and counted the days until the first date was circled. Sixteen days. He closed his eyes, but just for a moment, before he walked on around to the driver's side and got in too. He put the pages of paper into the sun visor before he took out his key and put it into the ignition slot and started to cars engine. He glanced over at Rachel. She had her eyes closed tightly and head leaning against the window as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. He bit his lip before he reached over and gently took her hand in his own again and held it gently. She glanced over at him to see him giving her a small, reassuring smile. She didn't smile back. She just sighed softly and closed her eyes again. David's smiled faded and he sighed as well. He put the car in drive now and just drove them home.


	2. Tea and Biscuits

A few days had passed since Rachel and David had been to the fertility specialist. She was currently sitting at the kitchen table with her head resting in her hand and her eyes closed. She had barely said a word since they got home. David was quiet worried about her. He came to her slowly now, a cup of warm tea in each of this hands. "Rachel?" He said softly to get her attention.

"Yeah?" He said, barely loud enough for him to hear her and opened her eyes open the tiniest bit.

"Here dear." He said and gently sat one of the cups in front of her, careful not to spill it. It was her favorite one. It was made of thin porcelain and was covered in colorful butterflies. He thought that, just maybe, the pretty colors would lift her spirit a little. "I made you some tea." He said quietly before tenderly kissing her cheek and sat down with her. He sighed under his breath as he added a few small cubes of sugar to his own teacup before stirring it slowly. He watched the sugar dissolve and bit his lip lightly before he glanced back at her again. She hadn't moved or touched her drink. Maybe she wanted a biscuit. He knew she had to be hungry. She was practically starving herself.

David knew that going hungry wasn't helping her. He frowned a little again before he stood up and went to the cabinet. He reached up to it and opened the small door, the old hinges creaking as he did so. He looked around a little before he picked up a jar of sweets and closed the door back again. He turned on the balls of his feet and looked at Rachel again. She was still in the same position that she had been in. He closed his eyes now and stood there, lowering his head slightly. He stood there for a moment before his forced his eyes back open again and went to her.

"How about a biscuit, luv?" He asked her softly and sat the jar in front of her and took the top off of it, carefully sitting it on the table. She opened her eyes again and glanced at it. It was an all cookie jar that her mother had given them when she and David had gotten married. She looked at it for a moment but then closed her eyes and shook her head no.

David frowned more now and looked away from her slightly. He clinched his eyes together tightly as he felt them starting to bubble up with tears. No, he wouldn't let himself cry. He had to be strong for Rachel but he was just so worried about her. She hadn't been herself at all since the appointment. She was usually happy and sweet hearted. She was almost always smiling and laughing but not anymore. Now, she was so quiet and barely said anything. She was always crying and just seemed so sad. He was trying so hard to make her happy but nothing he did seemed to work at all.

David frowned still as he forced his tears back and looked back at her again. "Luv, please..." He said quietly, almost begging her. He shifted some, placing his large hand on her back and rubbed it gently. "Please. You're scarring me." He mumbled again, holding back his tears once more. "I'm so worried about you. You need to eat something and try to think positive."

She closed her eyes tighter as he spoke to her. "David." She whispered and opened her eyes just a little to look at him. Her eyes were watery too as she was getting close to crying herself. "How do you expect me to think positive?" She asked a bit louder so he could hear her clearly. "I feel like I am a failure as a woman… and a wife." She said, mumbling the last part, as she sat up some and put her hands in her lap.

She just looked at him and now as her lip started to tremble slightly. She bit it hard, trying to hold herself back again. David shook his head and quickly opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him before he could. "I have failed you, David!" She said and let out a cry. "I can't give you a baby. I can't!" She cried a bit harder now and bent over slightly and began to weep openly into her hands.

"No, Rachel! No, please listen to me..." He said softly, trying to calm her. He moved out of the chair and got onto his knees in front of her and reached up to her. He gently brought her hands away from her face and held them tightly, but delicately. He sighed softly as he pulled them to his chest and held them over his heart. "Luv, you are not, in anyway, a failure." He said in a hushed tone, trying to calm her still. "You could never be a failure. I love you so much." He told her and looked up at her with concerned etched into his face. "This is just something that we couldn't control."

"I _**am**_ a failure, David!" She howled and tried to move her hands back but he kept them close to him. "This is my entire fault!"

"No you aren't and no its not!" He said in an almost desperate way, lightly shaking her hands, trying to snap it out of her. "The doctor never said that you couldn't have a baby." He told her and shifted slightly and looked up at her again. She was still crying but bit her lip and listened, looking down at him again. He sighed quietly and continued to speak. "We have the days marked on the calendar that will be our best chance." He reassured her now. "We will try then okay? And if doesn't happen, we will try again and keep trying until we have a baby." He said, holding her hands against his chest still, very lightly caressing her skin with his thumb. "Okay?" He said again wanted her to say something.

"...O-okay." She struggled to say; moving one of her hands out of David's now and wiped her eyes. David shifted again before he let go of her other hand. He moved close to her and wrapped his long around her and pulled her into a gentle, loving hug. He gave her cheek an easy kiss and then just held her close. She bit her lip hard and closed her eyes tightly before she clung to him as thought her life depended on it.

"I know that things might seem like they are bad right now but," he hesitated, "….but I also know that everything will be okay for us." He said faintly. "I promise." She bit her lip still and glanced over in his direction but gave a small nod now. She hoped with all her heart that he was right. She severely wanted everything to be okay... She needed it to be.


	3. the waiting game

It was late September now and had been about a two weeks since the young couple had really tried to get pregnant. They had especially tried on first set of circled dates on the calendar and were now playing the waiting game. Rachel was upstairs in their home now. She sighed quietly and stood in the hallway outside of a door that led to an empty room. She had her hand resting on the knob as she stood there and clinched her eyes together tightly. She hesitated for a moment longer before she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Cold air from the room rushed out and slipped passed her face, chilling her a little. She took a small, slow step inside and just stood there, her eyes still closed tightly.

Rachel took in a deep breath before exhaling and finally opened her eyes. The room was practically empty but had been a nursery to the people who own the house before them. The walls were painted pale yellow and the window had a white, lacy curtain over it. She bit her li as she stood in the same spot before going over to the window. She looked at the curtains before push her hands between them and pulled them apart to look out of the window. The leaves were changing colors outside but the sun was still shining. She looked at the sky and sighed gently. It was perfectly clear and beautiful.

She sighed again and looked down the street, biting her lip a little when she saw a couple of families outside playing. They seemed so happy and didn't have a care in the world. She closed her eyes tightly before lightly placing her hand on her stomach and rubbed it just a little. She said a small pray to herself, hoping that she was finally pregnant.

She stood like that for a few moments and leaned against the windowsill. She opened her eyes again after a bit and glanced back outside again. She smiled slightly now, seeing David's car coming down the street. He had gone to the store to get some water for them. The man parked the car in the driveway and turned it off. He sighed gently before he lifted the pack of water up and got out of the car and went into the house.

Rachel turned and headed out of the room, closing the door lightly. She Bit her lip slightly as she headed down the stairs and met David on his way to the kitchen. "Hello luv." David said and smiled down at her, stopping to kiss her. She smiled back a little, but not much, and lightly kissed him back. "Is everything okay? Has anything happened?" He asked as he went on into the kitchen and sat the water on their table. He rubbed his hands together and turned back around to face her.

She sighed gently and shook her head a little. "No, not yet." She said softly and looked at her stomach. He did too now and bit his lip lightly.

".. Have you taken a test yet?" He asked softly and looked back at her.

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom but I'm afraid to go look at it." She said in a quiet tone and looked up at him.

He nodded a bit with a small sigh. "How about we go check it together?" He asked her before taking her hand gently and held it close to his chest again.

Rachel stood there again and looked up at him before looking down at their feet. She sighed and bit her lip as she leaned against him. David patiently waited for her answer as he wrapped his arms around her gently and lightly played with her hair.

The woman held onto him now and just stood there with him for a moment. "Okay…" She mumbled quietly and looked back up at him again. The corners of his mouth turned up a little into a gently, reassuring smiled.

"Okay luv, let's go." He said gently and as he once again took her hands and headed back to the stairs. Rachel held onto his hand tightly and tried to control her breathing. She was so nervous. David looked down at her and kissed her head as they made it to the top of the stairs. He led her down the hallway now and stopped outside the bathroom door. He hesitated now. He was nervous too. He bit his lip hard and looked down at her again.

She had her eyes clinched together tightly again and just stood there, waiting for him to open the door. David shifted a little before he took hold of the doorknob and turned it and pushed the door open. He stepped inside, gently pulling her along with him. He looked around slightly before he saw the pregnancy test lying on the sink. It was lying face down so he couldn't see what it said.

David took her over to it now. "Alright dear," he said gently as he looked down at it. "No matter what happens, it will be okay." he reassured her as she gripped his hand tightly but gave a small nod and a very faint whimper. Rachel bit her lip hard and peeked her eyes open just a little bit. She watched David reach out slowly with a shaking hand and gently lift the stick up and before he turned it over…


	4. Parallel Lines

Rachel quickly turned away and let out a sob when she saw the single line on the pregnancy test. She wasn't pregnant. David bit his lip as he looked at it before he sat it back down again and turned his attention back to his wife. "H-hey now…" He said gently and cupped the broken woman's cheek." No crying." He said softly as he lifted her face up slightly and wiped her tears away with one of his thumbs. Rachel looked up at him and let out another cry but before she stepped back from him slightly and hid her face in her hands.

David let out a deep sigh and he went to her and hugged her close again. He kissed her head before her closed his eyes tightly. He was slightly upset but hadn't let himself get his hopes up. Rachel gripped his shirt and pressed her face into his chest and bit her lip tightly. She shook a little as she tried to calm down. "I-I just…" She mumbled and looked up at him again.

"Shhh..." David hushed softly and rubbed her head. "It's okay. We will just keep trying." He told her and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Everything is going to be alright." He reassured her. Rachel just looked at him and bit her lip hard as it trembled hard but gave him a small nod. He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead again and just held her close and let her calm down.

* * *

A few months had gone by now and it was the 1st day of December. Rachel was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in the bathroom upstairs. She had just taken another at home pregnancy test and was waiting for the results. It was lying on the counter there by the sink. She had her elbows resting on her knees and her head in her hands. Her eyes were closed tightly as she sat there but opened them again when she heard the front door open downstairs.

She lifted her head up some now and got up. It was David returning home from work. She bit her lip and grabbed the stick from the counter and headed downstairs to meet him.

David sighed softly as he took his coat off and hung it up. He turned around when he heard Rachel come down the stairs. He smiled when he saw her and went over to her, hugging her close. She smiled a little too and kissed him softly. "Hello luv..." David said softly as he pulled back slightly and looked down at her. "How are you? Is everything okay?" He asked her as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

She nodded a bit and looked up at him with a slightly forced smile before she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes again. David smiled a little and held her close once more and stood there with her for a bit.

"I took another test." She told him now in a soft voice, almost mumbling.

"You did?" He asked and looked down at her again. She was looking back up at him again now and nodded again before she bit her lip. "What did it say?" He asked quickly as he looked down at her.

"I don't know yet." She said and moved back a little and glanced down at her feet.

"Well, where is it?" He asked quietly now.

"It's in my hand. I just didn't want to look at it until you were home." She confessed. "I was afraid that it would be negative again."

David nodded a bit and glanced down at her hand. He couldn't tell what it said from there. "How long ago did you take it?"

"About 45 minutes ago, so it should be done by now." She said and looked back up at him. David lightly bit the inside of his cheek but nodded.

"Alright… do you want to check it now, then?" He asked. "I think you've been waiting long enough." He said and looked back at her. Rachel hesitated now and bit her lip again before she shifted slightly, keeping a tight grip on the stick in her hand. She let out a deep breath before she looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said softly.

David smiled a little and nodded. "Okay." He said softly and gently took her hand and raised it up a little but didn't look at it yet. Rachel didn't look at it either. He bit his lip a little and so did the woman as he turned her hand some so they could see the results now. There, plain as day was a pair of twin lines. She was pregnant.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I haven't been feeling to well today. I might not update for a few days. I'm planning on going out of town for the weekend. **_

_**Please review c; **_

_**thanks a bunch! **_


	5. I told you

The two of them stood there in silence. They both had wide eyes and slowly glanced up at each other. Neither of them seemed to know what to do. They almost seemed to be in shook. Finally, Rachel smiled widely and looked at it again. The twin lines were still showing brightly. She pinched her arm now to make sure that she was awake and that she wasn't just dreaming.

David was smiling now too and chuckled at bit as she began to giggled. She looked up at him again, a smile still spread across her face. She bounced slightly before she squealed and threw her arms around David's neck. "I'm pregnant!" She rejoiced. David smiled more as he laughed a bit. He was so happy! They both were.

He wrapped his arms around her now and lifted her off the ground some before he spun them around a little. Rachel giggled again and held onto him still and looked down at him. He smiled widely up at her, completely speechless. He set her back gently before he cupped her cheek and kissed her. Rachel was still smiling but closed her eyes too and kissed back tenderly.

David pulled back from her but kept his hand on her cheek and smiled down at her. Their eyes had both become watery with tears now. "I told you everything would be okay..." He said softly as he smiled down at her. She held onto his arm a little and nodded with a smile. A tear slipped from her sparkling eyes. Rachel giggled a bit again before she just put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes tightly. Her husband rested his head against hers and closed his eyes too and just smiled widely. "I told you." He said again and held her up against his body.


End file.
